poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Overlord takes over Equestria/Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and the Young Six wake up in the Realm of Shapeshifters and Dragon Alicorns
Here's how The Overlord takes over Equestria and Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Sandbar, Gallus, Smolder, Ocellus, Yona, and Silverstream wake up in the Realm of Shapeshifters and Dragon Alicorns goes in Big Trouble, Little Equestria. the Overlord enjoys his supremacy Lucius Malfoy: The ponies are losing hope. Qurnius Quirrell: Soon they will bow to Oh Great Master Overlord. Starscream: Indeed. Bellatrix Lestrange: If the Green Ninja hadn't defeated the Overlord in the Ultimate Battle, he would've succeeded. Even with Twilight helping him. Qurnius Quirrell: Very good, Bella, yes. Garmadon, unfortunately, wasn't fooled. While everyone was heading to Kryptarium, he went to the Corridor of Elders to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again. He rarely left me alone. But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone. Never. Krogan: None of us are. Azog: Bolg arriving Report, my son. Bolg: The Green Ninja and the lavender Alicorn, they tracked us from the Forgotten Forest. Azog: And you killed them? Bolg: They fled, squealing like cowards. Azog: You fool! They will attack with every ally they have behind their backs! Take a shuttle to Cybertron and inform Supreme Leader Snoke. takes a shuttle and it flies off Azog: Attention members of the Sons of the Overlord! It has been a great honor since Master Overlord and General Cryptor had freed us from that wretched prison! This will play as an excellent role to our greater agenda once Bolg returns with the members of Snoke's Black Order! cheering Azog: Equestria is ours! And we shall finish what we started! General Kozu: A new power is rising! Its victory is at hand! Draco Malfoy: Soon, the Golden Emperor will rise of their return! continues cheering Lucius Malfoy: Soon, all of Equestria will fall and bow to a new emperor! Azog: But we must crush our hated enemies! cheering continues Azog: To war! marching to war Chancellor Neighsay: The Rise of the Golden Emperor has begun. Acronix: The Overlord is back, baby! Krux: The Overlord is back! General Magmar: We are closing in to the location of their new fortress, sir. Monstrox: Good. I gotta get my hands on Twilight and her magic! General Magmar: Uh, sir, might I point out that you have no hands? Monstrox: groans Walk me to him. Book Keeper walks to Magmar Monstrox: Now stomp on his foot. the Book Keeper stomps on his foot General Magmar: Ow, ow, ow, ow! Monstrox: Stop being so literal! Have preparations been made at the New Redoubt of Ruination? General Magmar: Yes, sir. I've seen to it personally. magical hologram of Lavaria appears Lavaria: magical hologram General Magmar, we have a problem: our enemies have notified every ally they have. Monstrox: What? General Garg: Privileged bunch of namby-pambies! Ruina Stoneheart: Pull out every vehicle we got! Battle Droid Commander: Roger, roger. Roog: The New Battle has begun. Reex: I hate those namby-pambies. Rumble: Tell me about it. Lord Krakenskull: Prepare my ship! Commander Kraken: Right away, sir. does so Meanwhile Herb Herbertson: This is Herb Herbenson with breaking news on the Equestria News Network. The Sons of the Overlord are chasing our heroic heroes across the land? What do they want? Why are they after them? Kozu walks to Cryptor General Kozu: You asked for me, General Cryptor? General Cryptor: The Overlord feels so successful. The Overlord: (triumphantly) Equestria... is mine. Severus Snape: Ever since the Overlord is free, he has found a way to crush our enemies Starscream: Indeed. the Young Six and the the Ninja wake up in the Realm of Shapeshifters and Dragon Alicorns Ocellus: up Ooh. I must've been hit in the head. Smolder: Whoa. I must've blacked out. Silverstream: How did we get here? Zane: Traveler's Tea. Sandbar: Isn't that the thing Lloyd used to ask for Captain SH for help? Gallus: What?! Smolder: Wow! Ocellus: Where are we? Yona: Yona not sure. Silverstream: Me neither. Cole: It looks like we're no longer in Equestria. Gallus: What?! Ocellus: That makes no sense! Smolder: I know, Ocellus. Jay: Then, where are we? Sandbar: Uh, guys? Dragon Alicorn flies overhead Kai: We're back in the original Equestrian realm. The Realm of Shapeshifters and Dragon Alicorns. Silverstream: excited Ooh, Shapeshifters and Dragon Alicorns?! Doesn't it get any better than that?! Gallus: You've been underwater a long time, haven't you? see more Dragon Alicorns as the episode ends